Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive control system for a hybrid electric vehicle which starts an engine using a torque of an electric motor at an engine start request.
Background Information
Conventionally, a drive control system for a hybrid vehicle is known in which, when an engine start torque is not sufficient to start the engine, a transmission is upshifted to reduce a motor rotational speed to thereby increase a motor torque (Japanese Laid-Open Application Publication No. 2008-105494, for example).